We Should Start Something New
by KRAMM
Summary: This is the story about The Great Life of Abigail Brine who thought she was just a normal human till she found out she was a witch shortly after her eleventh birthday. Set during the Marauders Era. OC/SB Eventually


We Should Start Something New

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One- The Start of Something New

"Brine, Abigail!" called the sorting hat.

I gulped as I slowly walked over to the stool. It seemed like the longest walk of my life. I can't believe all of this. It seems like just yesterday I found out I was a witch and now I'm enrolled in a wizarding school. This all seems so surreal.

"Ah, a new Muggleborns." The hat boomed in my head, "Hmmm…You got a kind heart, but you seem a bit cunning. "Perhaps, Slytherin for you?"

I shook my head. While shopping I picked up a copy of book on the history of Hogwarts. Muggleborns typically do not do well there. I want to be in Gryffindor. That's the Headmaster's house. He was so kind when he came to the orphanage to explain magic and inform me that I could enroll in Hogwarts if I wished.

"Oh, I see. Hmm...Yes. You not only have a kind heart, but a brave one as well." He informed me, "Gryffindor!"

I let out a big sigh of relief and a big grin grew on my face. I hopped down off the stool and made my way down to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was letting out cheers and clapping. The feeling that flowed through me was amazing. It was a mixture of proudness and happiness. I found a seat next to a boy who was sorted right before me. His name was Sirius Black.

"Congratulations!" Sirius told me as he shook my hand.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

The rest of the sorting ceremony went by pretty quickly. A few other first years who were sorted into Gryffindor are Lilly Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Everyone seemed so friendly. It wasn't like back at home where all the kids avoided me. I wasn't well liked at the orphanage. I was always ending up at the wrong place and at the wrong time. I attracted trouble. So, people kept away. I was kind of worried that the whole being witch thing was some joke that the other kids were pulling on me, but Dumbledore assured me that it wasn't.

"First Years follow me, please!" A blonde Gryffindor prefect shouted when the feast was over.

I got up from the table and made my way over to the blonde.

"I'm Carmen Rolfe and I am one of the Gryffindor Prefects. I will be leading you to the tower. Follow me!" She informed us.

We followed her as she walked out of the great hall. The hallways of Hogwarts amazed me so much. They are filled with portraits and pictures that move and talk. It was absolutely cool. I felt that at any moment I would wake up from some kind of dream and be back at the orphanage. The best part of the hallways was when we get to one of the moving staircases. I loved how they moved and connected to all of the many different hallways. It seems like it would be so easy to get lost here. I can't wait to get a chance to explore.

After a few minutes the Blonde Prefect came to a stop in front of the portrait of a very fat lady.

"Oh, Welcome! New Gryffindors! How exciting! Password?" the Fat Lady greeted in her sharp, screechy voice.

"Loyalty," The prefect told her, "Make sure you remember the password! You must have it to enter."

The Fat Lady then opened the pathway to the Gryffindor Common room. We all made are way inside. It was so nice and cozy. Couches, chairs, and tables were set up everywhere. Fireplaces kept the large room warm. There were all different sorts of red and gold accents to show Gryffindor pride. I cannot wait to spend the next seven years here.

"Alright, Boys, go with Fredrick Roberts. He will show you to your dorms. Ladies, continue to follow me."

I looked around at all the first year girls. There wasn't very many. Lilly Evans, a black haired girl named Alice, Mary, and a very chatty, Irish girl named Penelope. At the feast I tried to talk to everyone and it seems like we could all get along. All the girls seemed to have a mixture of nervousness and excitement on their faces. We followed Carmen to the right of the room to a wooden staircase.

"This staircase is enchanted so that none of the boys can climb up and get into our rooms." Carmen informed us.

"What happens if one of the boys tries to climb up?" Mary asked shyly.

Carmen chuckled, "Well, it turns into a slide. It's quite funny to watch actually. The boys always get so flustered and keep trying. You'll see what I mean sometime by the end of the year."

We all walked up the stairs till we reached a hallway. The first door to the right was a large door that had a small gold plate labeled, 'First Years'. Carmen opened it for and motioned for us to come in. Inside the room were five beds with red and gold comforters, a set of drawers, everyone's own chests. Also there was a large window that looked out towards the Forbidden Forest. On the left wall there was a door with a gold plate labeled 'bathroom'. I made my way over to my bed which was the one closest to the door and sat down on my trunk at the end of the bed.

"Well, what do you think, ladies?" Carmen asked.

"This is lovely." Lily replied.

"Great! Try to keep everything neat and tidy. I suggest getting unpacked and settle before bed. You will have a long day tomorrow because your classes start. If you need anything just let me know and I will try to help. " Carmen told us before she left the room.

I got off my trunk and opened it. Everything I own was in it. It's hard to imagine that basically your whole life could fit into such a small amount of space. I unpacked my books first and put them on the shelf above my head. I had more books than clothes. For Christmas, every year since I learned to read, books were all I would ask for. I love to read. I accidentally dropped the book from on top of the pile and Lily ran over to pick it.

"Charles Dickens?" She asked when she read the author name.

"He's one of my favorite writers." I said with a smile.

"Mine too! I love Oliver Twist. It's my favorite book of all time!" She beamed.

"That's awesome. My favorite book is The Jungle by Upton Sinclair." I told her.

"That one gave me the creeps." She laughed.

I giggled, "That's what made it good!"

"Let me help you unpack and then I will show you my books." Lily Offered.

"Sounds great!"

Lily and I spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. She was pretty nice. She told me I could borrow any of her books whenever I wanted. I could tell that we were going to be good friends.


End file.
